Hello Gaijin!
by ILoveSnakes
Summary: It started out as a deal, later turned into friendship, and then result into something even worst. When two of a kind strangers, one annoying while another seriously numb, decided to travel around Korea, the land of love, together just for 'fun'; it's not like they're going to fall for each other... right? AU. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! First of all, if you are curious on what 'Gaijin' means, it meant 'Stranger'. Secondly, this fan fiction is based on the movie called 'Hello Stranger!', when I first saw it I could imagine Ichigo and Rukia travelling together, isn't that cute? Thirdly, sit back and enjoy the movie- I mean- the fic!**

** EDITED: I saw major errors and typos so I worked it out and I changed the tim****e to July!**

* * *

The night was cold and quiet; the wind blew softly carrying dead leaves as it went. It was mid-winter and the sight of it was beautiful. There was rarely and cars on the street as people would rather stay at home and sip their warm sake. The night sky was covered with stars, the towers were covered with lights and the only sound that can be heard was the breeze and the birds.

Nah, not really. It was already July and every breeze is heated.

Two cars speed up as they grew closer to the car park with only one space left. The lucky one was the black. Immediately after the dead engine sound, a drunken guy walked out, swaying one side to another. The other red car stopped behind and two other drunken guys walked out, laughing as they did. One of the shortest asked, "Hey Renji, where's he?"

The red pineapple head snickered while covering his mouth, "He's there!" The guy opened his car's back door, revealing an orange head sleeping, curling over the sudden coldness. The trio laughed their ass off at the sight of their friend with only a slim T-shirt and a short on. Giving each other a hi-five, Renji grinned, "He is sleeping well, isn't he?!"

"Oh, so it's like this, huh?"

The brown messy hair screamed, "Hey! You! Wake up! Mizuiro, help me!"

The short pretty boy grin his drunken grin and threw the man's passport and the car key, "Hey, wake up or you'll be late! That's your passport and car key!"

"Enjoy your trip and have fun for us too," Keigo yelled. "Being drunk doesn't mean you can go and grab the flight attendant's boobs!" The trio laughed again.

"What a bastard!"

"See you, bye!"

"Let's go guys, let's get wasted in Uryu's house!" Renji announced and hugged Keigo's neck, turning their direction to the red car, cheering:

"Move it, move it, move your ass people!"

"Wooooohooooo!"

"Hurry up!"

"Wait up!"

"BYE BYE!" His friends bellowed one last time and so the car drove away, leaving one black car with its hangover owner and the wind blew again. Suddenly the man sat up and turned around, puking right onto that car park ground in that instant.

And when he gained his conscious, he 'sleepwalked' straight to the airport, passing a small and petite lady that was getting her luggage of the car. The girl turned back to the car, her violet eyes lighted up with a strand of hair hanging over them, and smiled, "I'm leaving now, Shiro! Bye!"

The white haired young man asked her gloomily, "What about your passport? Did you forget it?"

The girl shook her head and faked a smile, "Nope, it's right here! Gotta go!"

After a few steps, the car followed up to her again, "Money?"

She turned to him in surprised, "Huh? Oh, I kept them in different places as you told me to." Then she waved him a goodbye, "No worries!"

The girl sighed. However, after a few steps away, it was all the same, "Bubble gum?"

"Huh? What for?"

The young man shook his head, "Are you stupid? When you ears hurt, you chew bubble gum…"

The girl nodded and faked a smile again, "I will buy it inside, don't worry. Momo is going with me anyway…" Finally she turned around and walked to the entrance, sighing in relieve as she goes. She walked right pass the drunken man and a tour group, confidence. Finally she could visit the most heavenly place on earth!

Meanwhile the tour guide smiled while weaving her blue flag, turning to the other passenger the woman apologized, "Just a sec. We are missing one passenger."

Sudden a shadow towered them and asked, "Oh? What are you waiting for? You will all miss the flight." The tour guide and her customers stared at his face, some of them laugh while some of them tried their best to hide it. They all leaned closer to him to get a better look. If you think that his orange hair was stranger enough, then the word 'Got Dumped' on the side of his cheeks was even weirder. The man glared left and right, _what the hell are they laugh at?_

After rubbing his face roughly, Ichigo needed a straight and serious conversation with his friends. The mad orange pulled his cell out and started dialing for them, anger was reaching its limit. He waited for a while until the voice on the other side said: 'Helloooooo?"

"Hey, Renji! What the hell are you doing? Are you mad playing this stupid prank on me? And what's with that writing on my cheeks?! Huh?!"

"Jerk, stop messing around!" The petite girl that was standing right behind the orange head asked on her phone. Then she started laughing at her girlfriend's hilarious joke on her boyfriend.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Stop it!" The man in front of her barked, and she stopped in that instant. What the… the girl thought while looking at him, a little embarrassed. Then he cursed at his cell and so the girl looked away, relieved but also annoyed.

"Hey Momo, I'm serious… Toushiro mustn't know about this!" The shorty sighed and facepalm, "I told him that I'm going to Korea with you, O.K.?"

"O.K. my ass!" The man in front of her yelled again and Rukia looked up at his orange hair once more. "My luggage is in Mizuiro's car! I'm wearing the only underwear I have! What am I going to do?"

"Come on, it's only seven to eight days…" The girl turned to her phone and said to her friend, but the man heard her and turned to her. _Was she talking my underwear?_ He thought but then the girl continued, "Okay, I will buy some Etude* as a souvenir." Ichigo sighed and turned back.

The plane departure peacefully, all the passengers have pasted out and so have Rukia. She was having the most peaceful moment in her life with her Korean songs playing in her ears. Suddenly her seat trembled and she thought that it was air turbulence. But everyone else was perfectly fine. She, however, isn't.

Ichigo was trying to get his best position to get better sleep, pushing and pulling his long legs all over the seat. But then he sensed something and looked up; he found large violet eyes staring at him with dark aura unleashing around. He stared back at her then slowly glared to his side and saw the little green haired girl with big brown eyes staring at him. The man cleared his throat, "Sweetie, why did you kick her seat? You see, you woke her up now! You're so naughty!"

Expected the unexpected, the little girl yelled her lungs out and started crying. Ichigo quietly turned sideways and shut his eyes tight. The little kept winning while hugging her pink Chappy the Rabbit blanket and yelled, "YOU ARE SO MEEEEEAAAAANNNNNN!"

Finally the plane landed, safe and sound. With a _ding_ and the lights went on, the captain greeted them politely. "Good morning everyone, we have just landed at Incheon International Airport in Seoul. The time here doesn't different from Japan. The approximate temperature outside is zero degree Celsius." With that, the passengers stood up and get their jackets, hoodies, scarfs, or their sweaters out. Ichigo looked up at the girl in front of him, regretting his drinks already; all he was in was a yellow shirt and dark shorts. The man shifted uncomfortably and caught something in his sight; the little girl's blanket.

"Hello everyone, this way please!" The tour guide smiled happily while waving her flags, "Oh be careful…" Her voice trailed off, unbelieves at the sight that she was facing. The orange haired silly young man walked to her, shaking with his pink blanket. The woman smile forcefully, "T-This way please…" Ichigo nodded and walked up the bus.

The bus left, revealing the petite girl walking out from the airport as well. She stood up straighter and took a very deep breath. _Ah, Korea smelt so gooooood…_ Rukia chuckled at her silliness and called a taxi. "Backpackers place please."

Korea, the fan girls (and some fan guys) heaven, was becoming the tourist attraction because of the famous Korean series. Ichigo looked out the window, still hanged and sleepy and cold. He could not keep his calmed and cool attitude anymore, and he does not care; this is not Japan, everyone was strangers. They do not know him and most likely that they won't see him again. After a few blinks, he finally has fallen asleep. Meanwhile Rukia was just as excited as ever, or as anyone had ever seen. Korea was beautiful, just the way that she had dreamt about. With an _Oh_ and _Ooooh_, the girl could make out every scene that she saw in the series.

The orange head yawned.

The shorty took some photos.

The man had fallen asleep again.

The woman took some more photos.

Suddenly Ichigo banged his head on the window then snapped his eyes opened, and again, and again, and again like life cycle.

* * *

**Hello Gaijin!**

**Chapter One: Stranger's Departure**

* * *

"Come on, come a little closer!" The woman said with her camera up, "One two three… Kimchi!" They took different photos in one of the ancient temple; well that was what Ichigo thought. The guy just looked around with his wondering geta**, trying his best not to laugh at the other stupid poses.

"Kimchi!" He heard that word again, and he swore to himself that if he ever hear it again, he will definitely go back to Japan.

"Kimchi!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, alright maybe not now because he does not have any money with him. Then a voice called: "Hey bro!"

"Huh? What do you want?" The orange head looked at him with a dull face, a fat dude with glasses was smiling at him politely.

"Can you take a picture for us?"

"Yeah, sure." The man looked at him then at the other fat girl. _What a couple!_

"Hip!" The couple yelped and shoved their arms up above their head, forming a famous heart shape. Ichigo looked up at them, blinked and sighed.

"Erm… OK. Are you ready? One two…"

"Babe, are you sure with this pose? This pose is so lame!" The fat chick stopped him and looked at her boyfriend.

"Then this pose is better!" The fat man when behind her and hugged her unseen waist, or to what Ichigo thought as one really fat bellybutton.

The girl laughed, "Oh babe! You're so naughty!"

"Um…" Ichigo interrupted them. Fats being sassy... are not right. No offence, he thought, he did not say it out anyway. "Ready?"

"Oh, can you please bend down a bit? I want the roof as the background." The girl said and looked up at her soon-to-be husband.

"Right right, alright." The cameraman was running out of his patient. He gritted his teeth, bended down and looked at the camera. "One… two…"

"Wait, no. Forget that. Take the half-body picture." The fat fucking dude interrupted and waved his hand at him. "Half-body is better."

"The half-body picture?" Ichigo looked up at them, _what the fuck is wrong with them, man?! Maybe I should just throw their camera away and get the shit out of here- oh wait, I have another plan…_ "Alright," he grinned, "Half-body it is!" He walked closer to them, adjusted the camera and smiled slyly. "One two three, SMILE!" Then he looked up at them, "Nice!"

"Thank you!" The couple said identically and grabbed the camera back from the man. He simply walked away, but the couple did not notice the hurry in those sandals. Giggling happily, the two love birds looked down at their sweetest picture-

The picture was disastrous. He took the half-body picture right, the _lower_ half-body picture.

Rukia looked around the coffee shop excitedly; this was her dream come true! She held her camera higher and pressed the magically button, "And here we are at the coffee prince café…" The girl turned around to the table next to the window, "This is where Ging Yoo kissed the main actress for the first time!" Then she popped herself into the scene, "Isn't this very romantic?!" she turned her camera to the coffee makers and smiled shyly, "Let see, is there anyone here pretending to be a boy like the main actress did in 'Coffee Prince'?"

The handsome coffee maker smiled to the camera and handed her coffee. Rukia smiled wide, "Ooooh, here comes my coffee!" She walked closer to it and thanked him, then took the coffee from him and held it near her face, "Finally I get to drink it here from the source!" The girl drank it but spilled it out immediately, "Oh crap, it's hot!"

The Seoul Tower, another famous place in Korea that excited the Japanese tourists, except for one of cause, was there next station. People all over the world were taking photos with their gay ass poses as usual while the tour guide explain, "Here in Korea, they believe that if a couple comes up to Seoul Tower and turns the key together on their locks and then throw the keys over the bridge then no one can ever take them apart!" Now use your imagination, imagine fat couples hugging and cuddling each other with holding their keys.

The couples sighed dreamily and so she continued, "So are you guys ready?!"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Then one… two… three… Throw them away!" The tour guide signal them with her flag and with that the Japanese couples threw away the keys and hugged each other, excited.

"Oh…" Ichigo popped out of the blue. Everyone was, as always, had forgotten him already. The strange color haired man leaned forward to get a better look, "Won't that hit all of those people down there?"

Everyone turned to face him, wanting to throw him off too. Did he have to ruin their romantic moment?

"Um… let's go to the Teddy Bear Museum downstairs." The tour lady sighed awkwardly, "Let's go everyone! This way please."

Ichigo stared at them then at the tour lady, wondering if he had said something wrong. The tour guide continued her explanation as he followed her and everyone else. In the meantime Rukia, with her phone between her shoulder and her ear, was locking the key. "Shiro, I hooked our locks together…" the young woman blushed slightly while trying to keep her voice soft and cool, "So we will be together forever…"

Then she threw her key away.

"So are you guys tired from today's activities?!" The energetic tour guide asked lively.

"Not at all!" they all chanted.

The young man in his pink blanket shifted uncomfortably while the tour lady continued, "That's awesome guys! But for tomorrow we will have to wake up early because we will be going out of town. Get up at six, breakfast at seven, and rolling out by eight. So remember this in a simple code as?"

"Six seven eight!" The tourist shouted.

"What was that?"

"Six seven eight!"

"And again?"

"SIX SEVEN EIGHT!"

"Excellent! Now give yourself a round of applause!" And they all did and Ichigo rolled his eyes, what the heck? Was he in a concert? At last he was in his hotel, bright orange lights lit up and the bright orange head jumped to his bed, sighing in relieved and tiredness. The man sighed again and he knew what he wanted to do next.

Piss.

The man groaned in satisfaction, he knew that he was missing something. He looked up and out the window, staring at the night sky of Korea. He felt sudden pain in his chest, loneliness strike him once more. Ichigo shook his head, whatever will be will be, isn't that right? Then why the heck are you regretting this? You were supposed to have fun with this trip, stupid! After finishing his release, the young man turned his attention to the- Dafuq! Where the hell is the flushing thing?! And what are these- oh right the buttons. Of cause, Ichigo chuckled, just like Tokyo…

GOD DAMN IT! DA FUKKEN LANGUAGE!

Sighing, the man closed his eyes and pressed a random button. Everything went silent, after a few second Ichigo peaked his eyes open and saw something straw-like extended from the toilet seat. The young man widened his eyes, "Oh shit…"

The mysterious straw just sent water flying to his face, while the man yelled and shout and begged it to stop.

Ichigo sighed and walked out of his hotel with his same cloth and a new white towel jacket that the hotel was kind enough to put it in the toilet. After a few streets away, he found a local restaurant with an old lady surfing and cooking for her customer. He ordered beer and something random on the menu, something that he closed his eyes once again and point at it. He, however, was getting a bad feeling for this.

The dish came by after a few sip of beer, it looks delicious. "Huh… what is this?" He asked in English. The old lady muttered something soft and kept smiling. Ichigo scratched his head, "Chicken or Pig?"

But nothing change, Ichigo still didn't know what the old lady was saying. He tilted his head and started flapping his arms, "Chicken? Or," he pushed his nose up, "Pig?" then he held his finger to the side of his head, "Buffalo? What? What?"

But the lady nodded to all answers. The young man stared at her as she walked away; he shrugged and ate the strange tasting thing. Whether he was hungry or not, he does not know, but this thing is good. Soon, the very same old lady came back and showed him something, taping to it while muttering that same word. Ichigo spilled that meat that he just ate; the old lady was showing the picture of a puppy. "Ahhh! SHIT!" he turned away from the old lady and saw the worst sight; a steamed dog with its leg chopped off. "HOLY SHIT!" With that, he drank more beer. "I'm not eating anymore! No! No! No!"

Half an hour later Ichigo was swaying from side to side down the street. Looking up at his path, he was wondering where he was. He was so sure that he came the right way, but the street does not look very familiar. Damn that beer, he should not have drunk it too much. Ichigo blink forcefully and walked to his random path.

At the same moment, Rukia was happily walking down the street to her motel, Backpackers, while holding bags of cloths and souvenirs. Suddenly the young woman stopped at the entrance and looked down, sighing softly at the sight the girl found herself staring at the man's strange hair color. Then her eyes drifted to his cold body, pitying him. What a hobo… Rukia slowly take of her jacket and place it on his body, to which he grabbed for it immediately. Then the girl skipped across the man and tripped. "Argh, I shouldn't have given him my jacket…"

Then she looked down at him again, his face was shaken with the cold. "You… Are you o.k.?" The man did not reply and she was not surprise. Rukia looked up and turned from side to side, before dragging him into the lobby. "He is sure heavy!" The young girl complained and dropped his head on the pile of shoes. "Well! Good night, stranger…"

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone notice the little cameo? Guess who that was! Please R&R! And please don't kill me just because I make our little Toushiro Rukia's boyfriend. He's there for a reason!**

*** A famous cosmetic brand in Korea.**

**** A type of Japanese sandal.**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was, as Rukia thought, beautifully annoying. She would be needing more sleep, so damn that sale sign, if she did not catch a glimpse of it then she would not be coming to her place that late. The girl yawned and jumped out of her bed with sore eyes and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, the Kuchiki came walking out with her hair tidy and clean, but still very messy in the end. She wore her favorite pink dress, covered it with white jacket and a plain grey scarf. But something was missing; where the hell was her brown jacket? Looking around her room, Rukia suddenly stood up straight and shook her head. Of cause, she thought, it was with _him_.

Two European tourists looked down at the man who happens to be resting his head on their shoes. The two men looked at each other and one of them muttered, "Poor beggar, he must be really cold."

"Yeah, but we need shoes to go out, right?"

"Um," the man nodded, "I agreed." Then he kneeled down and gently placed his hand on the man's head and lifted it up, pulling his shoes off. Looking up at his friend, the man asked, "Can you bring those shoes here?"

The other man looked at the lady's boot and then at his friend, "Why?"

"So that we could rest his head on it," the kneeled down man sighed and signal his friend to go and get it. Quicken, the friend handed him the boots and so his friend slipped them under the beggar's head. Nodding in satisfaction, the two went away to their wonderful journey…

…Leaving Rukia to stare at the man who was sleeping peacefully on her boots.

"Alright," the young woman breathed in, "Let's do this. My boots and my jacket are very precious…" the girl grabbed hold onto her jacket, "You know!" Then she started pulling, but the man would not let go and insist on holding the jacket to him. "Give it… Argh!" After a few seconds of the 'Great Battle of Da Jacket', the little woman succeeds with a rough landing on her butt, waking the man up. "Ah, shit!"

Ichigo looked around, his blur vision was becoming clearer and so he blinked. When he opened his eyes, the girl with the weirdest and largest violet eyes was staring at him. Then something at the back of his mind smacked his brain, the man asked in English, "You, you, what time is it? What time? What time?"

Rukia jerked back and held her watch up. "Almost eight o'clock…" she replied in English.

"Eight?!" Ichigo yelled in her face and she swore that she smelt some strong alcohol in his breath. Then the man muttered a little too loud in the language of her homeland, "Damn it! The bus is leaving soon!" The angry orange trembled up to his feet and held the jacket closer to him.

The young woman saw that and yelled, "Hey you! That's my jacket!"

Ichigo looked straight but he would have to level down his eyes to look at her in the face. To his surprise, the girl was already standing up on her feet. "You are Japanese? Why hell didn't you just say so?" The taller man threw her jacket on her head and ran out of the lobby. Rukia sniffed the smell of his breath. Pulling it out and leaning away from it, she quickly brought her 'Channel Allure' out and sprayed it all over.

Suddenly the man came back in and asked, "Hey, are you familiar with this hotel, the Grand Ambassador?"

The girl, whom almost dropped both her jacket and perfume, looked up at the man then at the hotel's name on his bathrobe. "Y-Yes, I walked past it yesterday…"

"Great! How do I get there?"

"Well, it's not far from here… You walk out and turn right, you will see Fish-bread shop on your left and then you make a right turn. Then walk under the bridge and get out at the third exit. The third exit, o.k.? If you get out at the wrong exit then I can't help you." Ichigo nodded and was about to turn away when the girl continued, "And once you came out, then it is very easy. You will find the sock stand with the faces of celebrity on the socks, they're having a sale. Then you cross the street and go straight and later turn left and right you will find it."

Slowly, Ichigo blinked. So he really came that far? The man let out a sigh, "Wow, are you born here or is your husband Korean? Who could remember all that?!"

A little shocked, Rukia blinked at him, "Huh? Um." Turning to her left, the girl took one postcard and flipped it over. "Here; fish-bread, third exit, and socks on sale. It's not that difficult."

The man asking for helps shut his eyes and muttered, "Bread on sale, third exit and fish-sock."

"Fish-bread, third exit, and socks on sale!"

"What?! Can you stop it? I can't remember all that! You gotta take me there!"

The petite girl blinked and pointed her finger to herself.

It's not like she has any other choice.

Walking in rush, Ichigo was leading the girl with her fish-bread, sighing as he goes. Then he gave a glare at her and found the girl looking back at him with her mouth open, ready to take the whole bread into her mouth. The man scowled "Hurry up! Are you Martha Steward or something? Stopping here and there and trying everything! That's very inconsiderate! You know, I'm in a hurry!"

Rukia had her mouth opened, but her brow was meeting each other, and so she lowered down the bread.

After turning right, the shorty was now leading that stubborn man and snapped, "Why in such hurry?! Here we are…" Both of them looked up, and the man parted his lips slightly, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

**Hello Gaijin!**

**Chapter Two: Strange Travellers**

* * *

"Is everything all set?!" The tour guide asked her tourist.

"Yay!" They chanted.

"Are we missing anyone?!"

"NO!"

"Okay, then. If everything is alright then… let's GO!"

"YAY!" Everyone shouted excitedly, except for the man underneath the pink blanket.

.

.

.

Ichigo blinked again at the dark castle he was looking at. The tall building was made of dark bricks and to his surprise; everyone was still staying in the place like this? And worst of all, the hotel's name read: Grand Embassy. "Hey you! Where the hell are we?! It's like the castle from Dark Age!"

"Here we are that the Grand Ambas…" Rukia gulped, looking at the man's robe and back that the hotel's name, "…sy."

At last the couple (in the future) has arrived at the man's hotel. Furious, the strange man went straight to the counter and asked where his tour bus had gone. The poor Korean woman looked up at them then looked down at her schedule. Looking up again, the girl had her apology look smacked to her face, "We're so sorry, your group has left two hours ago."

Rukia nodded at the woman and turned to the angry orange, she translate to him softly, "She said your group left two hours ago…"

"What?! How could they?!" Ichigo bellowed in Japanese. Then he shouted again in English, "Why did they go? I'm still here!"

The young small woman next to him nudged the man and turned to the Korean, "Can you call the guide?"

"Yeah, yeah! Call her!" The man added and pointed to the phone annoyingly.

.

.

.

"Knock, knock, knock! It's time for wakey wakey!" The guide woman yelled into her microphone once again, "Now we are heading to Seoraksan Nation Park!" The woman stopped and glared at her vibrating pocket, she smiled politely, "Excuse me… anyong haseyo?"

On the other line said something that could bring a frown upon her face, the guide looked at the backest of the back seat, staring straight to the pink blanket. Slowly, the woman stepped closer to the mysterious figure and she gently hold the blanket then pulled it off, revealing a Korean hobo. With that, the woman screamed.

The other tourist turned around and screamed too.

.

.

.

"Eh?" The orange head looked down at the young woman, "They can't come back for me?" Then he turned to the counter lady, "Why?"

"Um," Rukia patted the man's arm, "They said that your tour is already in another town. They will be coming back… the day after tomorrow…"

"What? What kind of service is that?! Once I'm backed home I will sue them until they bankrupt!"

"I'm so sorry for that…" the Korean lady apologized in English, "Please excuse me."

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"Hey," the girl next to him called, "You can do some sightseeing in Seoul in the meantime… It's just two days…" Rukia held her hand up, "I gotta go, bye! Good luck!"

Ichigo opened his mouth and closed again, looking at her back until she left him, what the hell is he going to do now?

The Kuchiki sighed in relieved and brushed her bangs, not moving them away from its place though, she did not know why but leaving that stranger there left her guilty. Wait... What the hell was she thinking? He is a complete stranger and she did her best to help him. Rukia nodded, that's right she did what she could. Tugging her cold hands in her jacket, the girl felt strange… as if someone was stalking her.

No way, Rukia took a deep breath, I read too many books these days. However, the girl sway to the left and continued walking. The same pressure never left and so she swayed to the right, glaring behind her. But it was still the same.

Finally the girl stopped and turned around, she was looking at something very orange and the stalker stopped dead. "Why are you following me?!"

"Because," Ichigo grinned his charming grin, "I'm going with you!"

It usually worked, but for this midget, he was becoming uncertain. He could not blame her, though, with him wearing a cheap bathrope if he could get a girl then that was pure miracle. "Well, this is your fault! If you didn't take me to the wrong hotel then I would be with the tour right now!"

The midget jaw drop and crossed her arms, "But you asked me to help you!"

The stranger shrugged, "If you didn't know then you should just say so!" After looking at the Lady Stranger, the Gentleman Stranger leaned forward and smiled, "Hey, are you really this irresponsible?"

The young woman gasped and backed away, "Y-You want money?! Are you asking for money?!"

"Huh?"

"You're a fraud syndicate?!"

"What are you saying, ah?" Ichigo's eyes trailed off from her face to her now searching pocket. The Lady Stranger pulled out some cash and threw it to him before running away. The man quickly caught the green paper and followed her. For the girl that size, with those short but skinny legs, she was a pretty fast runner. "You- hey wait up- Oi! Woman! Midget!"

They went down the MTR station; Rukia gave the strange man a quick glance before pressing her magnetic card on the ticket gate and slip away from him. Ichigo was put to stop immediately. "Hey, you! Wait!" But the girl did not listen and went down the stairs that instant. "Wait! Don't just leave- damn it!" The man looked around and jumped over the gate, to Rukia surprise, he managed to land over the gate but fall on his feet. And as she expected, the guards ran up to him and pulled him up, arresting the stranger. Ichigo looked at Rukia and yelled, "Wait! You! Hey- what the hell?"

The Korean security guards was not going to let him go that easily, Rukia thought and sighed, what a fool! But then she heard his voice again: "Hey you! Aren't we both Japanese? Can't you help me- what the hell, I'm not talking to you! What the hell are you saying?"

The girl sighed again, so this man is not giving up that easily…

"Don't just abandon me with these Koreans! Hey!"

That's it, she thought and turned around to the crazy stranger's direction then ran up to him. Rukia was glad that they have not taken him to the police station yet. After a quick conversation and apologizing in Korean, the girl bowed down at them and smiled. "Gamsahabnida…"

The guard bowed as well and said something in Korean that Ichigo could not understand, or could not care. The man plugged his pinky finger into his ear and looked down at the small woman who turned her heel and walked away from him. Ichigo followed her and sighed, "Why did you have to apologize to them anyway? I did not do anything wrong…"

"I really want to know..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you that _mad_?! Why have you been following me?"

Ichigo paused. Was he really going to tell her the truth? Or should he lie and tell her that he was interested in her, as most women would always drown into his words. But she looked pretty young, maybe in her early twenties; she might called him a pedophile and run away again. Woman, he thought, are the most complicated creature in the world. "I… I don't want to eat dog meat anymore!"

"Huh?" the young woman leaned closer to him.

Ichigo turned to the side and crossed his arms, scowling, "I can't speak Korean, I don't know Korea so I can't go anywhere, and I can't even order anything to eat…" He gulped and admitted, "And last night I ate a dog…"

Rukia, who had been scowling for a long while, started to feel more relax and to the man un-expectation, her lips began to twitch into a smile. He was the strangest man she had ever met. He was not even trying to gain what they call 'first impression'. Then Ichigo looked back at her and Rukia quickly overcome her amusement. The man sighed and admitted, "And you know, this is my first time being overboard. Let me follow you… OK? I really don't know anyone-"

"Just shut up, you're bragging too much," the young woman finally spoke and held her hand up. Ichigo grinned and shook her hand, but the girl pulled away and held her hand out again, "Give me back my money first, baka!"

"Oh? This one thousand won?" Ichigo pulled the green out to her and she snatched it immediately then walked away. The man shook his head, "That's only eighty-eight yen!"

The MTR train began to move, the two strangers was left with no seat. Ichigo was pulling his price tag off his new cloths; jacket, shirt, pants and even his undies that the little woman brought for him while Rukia was reading her travelling book to check for a new destination. The tall man looked down at the girl and smiled, "So, what's our program today?"

The short woman sent him a dead glare, "I'm not your tour guide. I'll only let you come with me just for the day. I'll send you back to your hotel in the evening. Understood?"

Ichigo fake his sad face and pout as he turned away from the 'oh so strict' woman. Suddenly he came up with an idea that would lighten up her mood. After a few short minutes of peace to her, the man called her, "Hey, can you guess who did this before?" Rukia slowly looked up, her stoic face turned into a wide glaze. That crazy man was holding on the loop with his body leaned forward, near the other passenger that was sitting down. He looked like Michael Jackson, but she was not going to answer that and instead turned away quickly, pretending that nothing had happened.

Ichigo chuckled and grinned, then leaned closer to her, "So you're travelling alone?"

"Hm."

"Wow, what a loner…"

"What loner?!" The train had stopped in one station, luckily for the two strangers; most of the passenger went out leaving the seats free. Rukia quickly took one while Ichigo followed her.

"I came here by myself too," he smiled.

"One group tour? That's strange…"

"Why? It's not strange, since you also came here by yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not strange, not surprise…" Rukia muttered and looked down at her book.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked, they both completely forgot that they were separated by a man reading his newspaper, and now that Korean man was getting really annoyed at those kids yelling their words past him. He sighed heavily and looked at Ichigo then said something in Korea. "Huh?"

The man gave Ichigo a peace sign and switching his hand up and down, Ichigo nodded, "Oh okay." Then the Japanese and the Korean switched seat, Ichigo grinned at Rukia again.

The petite woman blinked at him then looked back at her lines, "Do you have a name?"

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo blinked then let out a mischievous smirk, "Don't tell me you have a 'love at first sight' for me…" Rukia frowned and looked up at the grinning man again; she did not feel like reading the book anymore, she felt like smacking it to the man's face instead.

Finally they arrived at the boat to the unnamed island (that strange woman never told him where they were heading to in the first place) and to pay back her kindness, Ichigo pushed his coins into the machine and pressed what he wanted; Coke. Two of them and the man smiled, looking around to find his partner standing and looking at the beautiful sight of green and orange tree. Walking to where Rukia is he held one out to her, "Here."

Rukia turned to him and looked at the soft drinks, "No thanks, I don't do soft drinks."

Ichigo shrugged and pop one open and took a gulp while looking at the beautiful scene, unknown that he had been watched by the girl next to him. Rukia smirked, "My boyfriend got a forward mail about soft drinks." That got his attention and she continued, "It said that if you put a coin into a cup filled with soft drinks for a few seconds, it will disappear!"

"Oh?! Really?!"

Rukia smiled at her intelligence, "Hmm!"

"Why? Did someone steal it out?"

Rukia snapped her eyes back at his shocked face; Ichigo began to smiled and laughed at his joke. _It was a mistake_, the woman looked away from him, _he was a royal pain in her anus…_

Tall trees, free walking ostrich, and lots of couples riding bicycle; they have arrived at the island. Walking together on the long road fill with trees, Ichigo was very pleased at the peaceful sight before him and when he looked down at the young woman who was enjoying herself by taking lots of photos, he was sure that the girl was feeling the same. He smiled and looked up, he met a sign which read; Nami Island. "Hey you… So this island is called… Hanami*, yeah?"

Rukia groaned in frustration deep inside her mind but her face was stoic, something that she learned from her brother-in-law, and replied "Nami."

"Oh, do you not… 'Hahahaha' Nami?" Then he laughed at his own joke again. The girl looked up at him and asked something that stop him from smiling:

"Is that funny?"

Ichigo gulped and scowled, _what a difficult little girl she was_. He must say that she was the only girl that is lucky enough to see this side of him. The man looked around and complimented, "To be honest, this island is very chillaxing…"

The girl's lips twitched into a soft smile.

"… Better than where my tour took me, they follow those Korean super boring soap operas."

Rukia widened her eyes and hurried her pace, this does not go unnoticed by Ichigo whom called her and hurried his steps as well. The young woman give the man a quick glance then looked up at her final destination with a smile. Ichigo looked down at her dreamy glaze and followed it with a frown. They were looking at a statue of a man and a woman facing each other. "Whose statue is this? The owner of this island?"

Suddenly a chattering voice of an excited group of females could be heard, the three of them gather around the statue with two of them hugging the back while a friend took the photo. Behind them there was a huge poster that read: Winter Sonata.

"I knew it… They left their country to follow the series sight, aren't they?" Ichigo's eyes followed them as they ran off to some random place and said, "If there's no drama in this country, will the tourist come here at all." He shook his head and turned back to the statue, his eye started twitching, "Eh?"

His little tour guide was hugging behind the man's back while rubbing his arm.

"OK, so she's a Drama Queen herself…" he smirked and walked up to her then whispered "What are you doing?"

Rukia opened her eyes and turned to the man, "You can go back to the hotel first, no one is holding you back." Then the girl quickly left her grip off the statue and held her camera up angrily. This made Ichigo smile at her silliness, so she is not so stoic after all…

"OK, OK, I'm sorry." The man grinned and point at the metal, "So… who is this dude?"

Rukia step beside the statue of the woman and snapped her eyes up to him, "Bae Yong Joon." She looked back at her camera.

"Bae Yong Joon," he repeated and turned to him. Ichigo nodded at him and knocked on the statue's shoulder. "He is handsome, but there's one thing though…" he knocked on the man's head, "He is too hard for you to get."

Rukia, who was smiling at her camera, frowned immediately while Ichigo laughed again, "You get it? Too hard as in he's a statue!" Then he bang his head on its shoulder, "See? Hahahahahahaha…" Seeing her angry face, Ichigo decided to stop at once. "Hey, you know. I don't understand those Korean fever fan girls. They watch it then they cry a river like some of their close relative die. I mean, and the story are too impossible to be real, like they got separated from their parents because the nurse switched the babies then they fall in love after two seconds then both of them dies. Or a girl disguised as a boy and nobody noticed… and a boy fall in love with her and thought 'Eh? Am I gay?' and many more that I don't want to mention…"

"It's called imagination!"

"Yeah, whatever you say I called it 'super-fake'."

"Fake? Do you know the definition of romantic?!"

"You're a girl after all, and girls can't separate what's romantic and what's reality!" Then the man caught something that interest his attention and pointed, "So what if those actor and actress look like that? Do you still think that's romantic?"

Rukia turned around while he laughed, she definitely knew why he was laughing and she could not help but to laugh as well. But she was trained by the professional, so she pressed her lips tight at the sight of a fat couple wearing the same colour glasses, shirt and… dental braces? She turned back to the man who was leaning on Bae Yong Joon while laughing his ass off, "It's not about the look! You are not supposed to judge people by their appearance!" She turned her head to the couple again, "Korean couple wear identical things are cute!"

"They just wanted to announce that they actually got laid!" Ichigo continued to laugh and hugged the statue.

The petite girl turned to him again, "Do you think being a jerk is cool?"

That was enough, Ichigo frowned and glared side to side, feeling a little upset and embarrassed at the same time. Rukia smirked in satisfaction, "Move it! You're in my way!"

Ichigo smirked back slyly and muttered, "You're so mean…" The little woman rolled her eyes and focused her attention at the camera screen. She shifted a little so that her Bae Yong Joon was in the centre. Suddenly it spoke, "Hello everyone, my name is Bae Yong Joon…" Rukia gasped and looked up at him and he continued, "The most romantic actor! Bling!" A hand with an index finger and thump rested itself on his chin. "Bae love you all!" his hand turned into a love sign and waved. "Oh darling," his hand patted the female statue's face, "please don't be mad! It's just part of my job!"

Ichigo, who was hiding behind Bae Yong Joon's statue while leaning and kneeling, grinned and faked a handsome voice, "Hey sweetie!" he pointed to her, "You wanted to take pictures with Bae-sama?"

Rukia jerked backed and he continued, "No problem! Let me puffed some powder on my face!" Both hands patted on Bae Yong Joon's face, "Make sure that everything is in place… Oh look! Nostril hair!" Using his index finger, Ichigo pushed it into the statue's nose and then placed his finger on its smiled lips, "Hmm… tasty… Now let's take a picture!"

The girl looked from left to right and smiled at him. This guy got some guts.

"One two three… Strike a pose!" Ichigo held up two peace signs, "Don't forget that Bae-sama love you all!" he pressed his fingers on his lips and pretend to blow them away. Suddenly he slap the actress statue's face, "Hey, bitch! I said don't be upset!" He then lower his hands to the actor's chest and rubbed them, "Oh my! Now I feel like I'm in-love with myself!"

Rukia blinked and tried her best to hold her laughter. But he overdid it and she found herself laughing at his stupid but dare joke. Ichigo moaned and hissed as he rubbed and circled Bae Yong Joon's man boobs but quickly stopped when he heard a soft laughter coming from the stoic little woman. He grinned, popped up, and wrapped his arms around the statue's neck he said, "I think I'm falling in-love with this Bae-sama." He placed a kiss on its ear and bit his bottom lip, "Hmm, let me nip your ear." To which he did with a loud echo as he bang his teeth on the metal. "Ow! Shit!"

But it was worth it, he made Rukia laughed again. Ichigo shook his head, "My timing is off."

That evening Rukia decided to give him his treat and took him to see the show called 'JUMP'. Ichigo was leaning against the wall waiting for his tickets. But then the girl called, "Hey you!" She ran up to him with her disappointed face, "There's only one ticket left. You can go back first. I will tell you the direction."

The orange head scowled, "Are you trying to ditch me? No way, I'll wait here."

They exchanged glares and then her phone rang. Rukia shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out her pink phone with wide eyes that quickly rolled to Ichigo's (sneaking) face. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked a few steps away as Ichigo teased, "Ah… she got something to hide…"

"Hello Shiro!" Rukia exclaimed happily on her phone, "How's it going?"

"_What are you doing?_" a bored voice asked on the other line.

"I'm about to watch a show," Rukia turned to Ichigo and said, "With Momo. Remember the show that I told you? There are lots of people here. I was pretty lucky to get the last ticket!"

"_Then what about Momo?_" Toushiro asked, "_Didn't you say you are going to watch it with Momo?_"

The petite girl's smile disappeared, "Err… Ah… Yes! Momo booked her ticket online so yes, she watching it with me…"

"_And why didn't you book together?_"

She hissed, "Y-Yeah, I-I didn't think of it."

To the look of it, Ichigo guessed that she has one hell of a badass and annoying boyfriend. He grinned and concentrated hard as Rukia said, "Hey, Shiro, the show is about to start! Just a sec." She turned to Ichigo and yelled, "Hey, Momo! Wait for me!"

The man pointed to him and grinned wider but she ignored it, "Hey, I gotta go now!" She turned to Ichigo again and yelled, "Hey Momo, wait up!"

Ichigo jerked back; looking up and down on the girl he faked a small and squeaky voice, "Okay!"

The girl hung up with a sigh before turning back to the stranger. The man blinked and pointed to him again, "So now… I'm Momo?"

"Just shut up and don't ask any questions!" She snapped and gave him her camera, "Keep this for me. They won't allow this inside." Then she turned her heels and walked away swiftly, leaving Ichigo grinning mischievously and turned the camera on. He found himself staring at the girl's picture with her lips puckered on the picture of some Korean star.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked and pressed the button, revealing another silly picture of this girl trying to look cute. The man started to sneaker as he was looking the pictures after pictures. Then there was a family picture of her, behind the girl was probably her sister and the sister's husband while the short guy next to her was probably her small brother. But when he pressed to see another picture, he saw the girl with her head resting on the bored looking white haired short boy's shoulder from previous picture. His grinned faded away and switched it off. Resting his head on the wall and thinking back at his own love story, she was at her advantage and way above him.

The man pressed the numbers and waited for the person on the other side to answer. Suddenly when she did, Ichigo grinned and said, "Hey Senna! Can I talk to you for a…"

She hung up immediately, leaving the confused man frowning by himself…

"Hey you," the little girl in front of him called and she gulped her rice down her throat, "you totally missed it! This show is freaking incredible!"

Ichigo sipped his tea, not leaving his eyes off her and she continued, "At the beginning, the protagonist was wearing a glasses like a nerd but super cute!" He nodded and smiled at her, "But once he took it off, he acted as if he got an electrical shock like this!" Rukia held her arms up like when she shrug and rolled her head back then started to shake while saying, "Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz…"

"And then!" She grinned, "He becomes like a playboy flirting with woman everywhere! But really when he was electrocuted was hilarious! Like Buzz Buzz Buzz!" Then she does it again, and Ichigo scowled.

"What's that? It's not even close to funny!"

"It was funny, baka! He was electrocuting like this!" And so she does it again but a lot longer, just in time for the man to held her camera up and start recording with a grin.

Ichigo started to snicker and said, "Yeah that was pretty hilarious…" From the camera screen, Rukia stopped and gave him 'The Look' and snatched her camera back.

"Give it back!"

"And then what next?" He laughed, "Continue!"

Rukia gave him a death glare and kept her camera in her bag, "No! I won't tell you anymore!"

"Oh fine…" He kept smiling and started eating his food. But before he put it in his mouth…

"And at the end," Rukia continued while pouring some tea, "the main actor climbed up the wall and did triple somersaults!" She held her finger up and circled it down tree time until it reached the table, "Woop woop woop like this!"

"It's just a somersault, there's nothing cool about that!" He challenged her and put down his spoon.

"You talk as if you could do it!"

"Why, of cause I can!"

"Do you have to contradict people in every matter?!"

"You can do everything and anything as you wish! Just go ahead and do it! Nobody knows you anyway! We are the only Japnese here in this restaurant."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "But you do know me! And you're sitting in front of me!"

"Do I?" Ichigo shook his head, "I don't even know your name." He sighed and dug his fork into the meat, "Your activity here isn't worth the price of your plane ticket. When we are abroad, we can do or say whatever we want. Nobody understands us!" Rukia used her chopstick to take some noodles while looking up at him in disbelief. "If you don't believe me, sit back and watch this…"

Rukia left her mouth hang open when he turned around and called, "Hey uncle! Hey! Helloooo!"

The old cook looked at them, he did not understand what the boy was saying but he was sure that the boy with strange hair color was calling for him. The old man smiled and point to himself to which the boy called, "Yes! Uncle, come over here!"

The old cook walked over to them with a wide and friendly smile. Ichigo grinned and muttered to Rukia, "See? He's smiling." Then he looked up at the man and said, "You know your food is really shitty!" However Ichigo gave him two thumps up. Rukia gasped softly, she wanted to smack herself away from this man but decided to stay still.

Ichigo continued grinning, "Even dogs won't devour it! You know what I mean, right?"

The old man grinned wider and gave the boy two thumps up as well. The Japanese young man continued while pointing at the dishes, "That's right! It's so disgusting! It's like when a dog ate it 'till it vomited and then you use that vomit particle to cook for me!"

The old man turned to Rukia, he wanted to know what the boy was saying but he was pleased that the boy actually liked his dishes. Rukia gave him a smile that she forced so hard. When the girl didn't translate, the old man looked back that the blabbering boy. "… Sir, you should go do something else that's more creative like shoe polishing or whatever! Just don't cook any more please. Yeah, you can go now."

Rukia felt worst when the old cook bow at them and said, "Gamsahabnida." Then he walked away with a wide smile, leaving her with the mad man that was laughing his ass off. The young woman turned to him with a disgusted look.

"What kind of a man are you?"

Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at her, "Haha… Hmm, and what kind of a woman are you?" He placed his fork down again, "You lie to your boyfriend to travel alone."

"It's my business, fool!"

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo picked up his chopstick and took some noodles, "It's your business. Actually, whether you're here to have an affair, to find a new guy, or to bang someone; it's none of my business at all."

Was it just her, or does he sound a little… neglected? Rukia decided to ignore that and barked, "An affair? I'm here for my friend's wedding!"

"Hey, if your boyfriend caught you lying to him then you're dead. Midgets are very easily to get upset."

Rukia widened her eyes and jerked back a little, "How did you know that my boyfriend is shor…" Ichigo gave her 'the look' kind of face and she cleared her throat, "small."

"Haha! Small? Just small? From the picture, it looks like he was sitting down and I thought that you are a midget..."

"How dare you sneak into my camera?" She slammed her palms onto the table, "Have you ever heard the word 'Manner'?" Then Rukia smirked slyly, "No wonder no body want you…"

"Hey! How could you say that?" Ichigo scowled and jerked back, "Excuse me but I have a girlfriend!"

"So where is she?" Rukia leaned forward, challenging the man. He scowled deeper and looked away from the midget.

"We broke up."

The young lady chuckled darkly and said, "Burrrrnnnn… Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? What the hell!" The orange head crossed his arms and gave the grinning woman a glare.

"Ah yea?"

"At least I'm not a control freak like your dwarf boyfriend!"

As soon as Rukia's grin fade away, Ichigo's maniac grin began to roll. He held his 'hand formed into phone' up and said; "When he called, you were like… 'Hello Shiroooo'." He was mimicking her sweet and girlish voice and then changed into a little boy's one as he said; "Hey babe, don't drink too much soft drink, OK? It's very very very very dangerous! And you know, recently I drop an iron into the soda and oh my god, the whole thing disappeared! I've been wearing wrinkled shirts for days!"

"He is concern about me!"

Ichigo laughed and nodded, "Oh… if you say so." Then something slammed onto the table and they eyed it; it was a moving squid's tentacles in ketchup. The (soon to be) couple spilled their drinks and the man shrieked, "What the hell is this?!"

The old man patted his shoulder and said, "Free!"

"Free?" Ichigo looked up at him, "You don't get the point! Take it away! I'm not gonna eat it!"

The old smiling face drew closer to the young but frowning face, "Good!" Then he held his thump up and walked away smartly.

"Good? This is no good! Uncle, take it back! Hey!" Ichigo looked down at the new dish and jerked away, "Oh shit, it's still wriggling!"

Rukia, who had been observing them, smirked evilly and fake a loud sigh, "Hey you… Come on we are all the way here in Korea and you won't eat this?" She spoke in the same manner as his to mock him. The man's face was priceless; he was frowning with disgust and still scowled hard with his lips a little parted from each other. She wanted to take a picture but that would be too far. And besides, her Shiro would check her camera, as in; he would always check her camera. "Okay, if you dare to eat this then I will drink a glass of liquor."

"Huh? Just a glass?" Ichigo snapped at her, "If I eat this… this creepy squid thing then at least the whole bottle will do!"

There was a pause, the little lady glared from the man to the green bottle then back at him again. She had no other choice; if she does not accept then her whole life she would have been called a 'coward' by a stranger. "Deal!"

Ichigo's grin turned into a frown as she continued, "But you will have to eat the whole thing alive like in that tank!" He turned around and saw one of the ugliest creatures he had ever set his sight on. Let alone the moving tentacles, he will have to eat the whole squid?

"Wanna turn down?" She smirked and leaned forward, "You are such a tussy…"

The man widened his eyes, nobody has ever called him a tussy! How dare she! If she knows who he is then she would be kneeling down and hugging his leg while begging for forgiveness. But what's the fun in that? "Tusss… Tusss… Tusss… Huh? Who's calling? Tuss... Tuss…" The man turned around immediately and barked:

"Sir! I want that! Gimme!"

He pulled it off the plate and looked at it in disgust while Rukia, who are we kidding, she looked just as disgusted as he was. Ichigo took a deep, pulled some slime off its body, and slowly put it in his mouth. The girl leaned back, as far as she could while trying to force her eyes open. "Hmm! Hmm!" Ichigo moaned as the tentacles would not go in and instead just hang out from his mouth.

"Eeekkkk…" Rukia hissed but slowly leaned forward again, it was even better than watching a horror movie! Seeing the man trying his best to push them into his mouth and getting them off his fingers, she felt her eyes twitching when Ichigo started to chew. The squid's arms started to fall but still twitched at times. "Ewwwwww… You look like that guy from Pirate of the Caribbean!"

Suddenly Ichigo leaned forward, closing the space between them and shoo her away to which she did leaned back with a loud shriek. "God! Get away from me!"

"Taste good…" He finally manage to say and made the petite girl laugh, "As if the flavor stick to my mouth. I have to admit- ARGH!" The tentacle was sucking his lips, hard and Rukia could not keep a nice and soft laughter anymore. She covered her mouth with both hand while laughing her ass off. "Ouch! Ah! Damn it! It hurts!"

Rocking back and forth, the girl keep laughing at the wonderful scene as Ichigo finally sucked the tentacles in. Suddenly a bottle handed in front of her and she stopped dead. "Now," The man said with his swollen bottom lip, "Your turn- ah…" He hissed and gently brushed his lower lip. "Drink it!"

With a sigh, Rukia hesitantly lift the bottle and sniffed its strong scent. She then closed her eyes and gulped the whole thing…

Then everything turned into darkness…

* * *

**A/N: What now? What then? And what happen next?**

**Until next time**

**And please don't hate me just because I turn Shiro into an ass... as I said he is here for a reason!**

**Aaaaannnnndddd don't forget to review!**

***Hanami= An Asian snack brand**


End file.
